Mitchell Cortez
Mitchell Cortez Childhood Mitchell is the son of Janet Winchester and Maria Cortez. Janet is his biological mother, and Adrian Cortez (Maria's Brother) is his biological father, though he refers to him as uncle. Mitchell had a happy childhood with his two moms. His mother Janet is a nurse, and mom Maria is an artist. They lived in a town just outside San Fransisco, California. He didn't have much contact with any of his extended relatives; Janet's family (living in Thornville) didn't approve of same-sex relationships, and Maria's family was less than enthused about her marrying someone outside of their close-knit community. The only family he saw on a regular basis was his uncle, who kept involved with the young boys life, taking him camping and fishing and teaching him how to fix cars. Teenage Years - pre-Thornville When Mitch hit puberty, they discovered that he had inherited the Cortez family gift of skinwalking - being able to shift from human form to coyote. This was completely unexpected as neither Adrian or Maria showed the gift, and Janet was human. The Cortez family immediately took a huge interest in him, inviting him to their ranch to play with his cousins and inducting him into the family traditions. His mother Janet, meanwhile, freaked out over what was happening to her son. She and Maria started fighting, Maria started drinking, and things went from bad to worse. Eventually Mitch was forced to choose sides. He chose his mother Janet. In exchange for leaving him alone, he agreed to have his shifting abilities bound up by the tribe. He and his mom then moved back to her childhood home, Thornville. Teenage Years - Thornville After moving to Thornville Mitch became close friends with Sassy , and they soon started dating. His mother got a job as a head night ER nurse, so he spends most nights free to do what he wants. Once school started, he took two college english courses to try and catch up with Sassy, who will be starting college next year. A couple months after he arrived in Thornville he got the call that his mom had broken out of her rehab clinic. In early November, he started getting overwhelmed with school and also started getting strange texts from strangers. He visited his family in California because the texts seemed to know about their traditions, but no help was forthcoming. Durring that time he had stopped talking to Sass . Upon his return and talking to her, he was upset to find out that she wanted to scale their relationship back to just friends because of his absence and because of other things that had happened. They made up a couple days later, but agreed to a semi-open relationship, which worked for a couple of days before they decided that wasn't what either of them really wanted. They are now back together. He soon found out who had been texting him - the day after he and Sassy completely made up, he was kidnapped by his mom and an unknown woman. He was able to text his location to Sassy, who told his mom and then went to go find him. His Uncle and cousin/half-sister Mag had been on their way because Adrian had been alerted to the fact that the woman, an exiled member of another pack, had broken out of rehab at the same time as Maria. Sassy went in and fought the woman, holding her off until Mag could finish the job. In the process Mitch gave up his binding (placing it on the woman so that she couldn't shift and kill Sassy) and Sassy was injured. His cousin Mag moved in with him to keep watch over things and make sure nothing like this happened again. Family Janet Walker - Mother, night ER nurse at the Thornville Hospital Maria Cortez - Mom, not present at this time Adrian Cortez - Uncle/biological father, not present at this time Magdeline "Mag" Cortez - Cousin/half-sister, living with him and his mother, senior at Thornville High Friends Sassy - girlfriend Layla - good friend Adam - good friend Chris - good friend Lilah - good friend Personality Calm and laid back most of the time. Gets frustrated with math and science, very good at English, loves stories. Idealistic and romantic, flirtatious without thinking. Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student